barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
John Carter
John Carter also known as captain Jack Carter of Virginia, and sometimes even Dotar Sojat.John Carter was the first man from Earth to reach Mars, and became one of the greatest Warlords in the history of Barsoom. History Before Barsoom John Carter's history before his advent on barsoom is mostly a mystery, even to himself. As far as he knows he has always been a man of about thirty and remembers no childhood. He has always been a warrior with a strong sense of duty, which may account for the honors bestowed upon me by three republics and the decorations and friendships of an old and powerful emperor and several lesser kings, in whose service my sword has been red many a time. When the American civil war ended he found himself with only a captains commission in an army that no longer existed and several hundred thousand dollars (confederate). In an attempt to regain his fortune he traveled to Arizona to search of gold with the aid another confederate officer James K. Powell. Advent upon Mars left|93px While in the Arizona desert John Carters companion James K. Powell was abducted and killed by the native apache peoples. In an effort to save the man John Carter found himself chased into a cave where he was inexplicably paralyzed (possibly by the fumes in the cave), fearing for his life he desperately tried to escape being completely unable to move his body. He broke free, and he inexplicably split from his his body, as he left the cave he stared into the heavens seeing the red star that is mars and feeling its calling he was mysteriously transported from Earth to Mars. Amongst the Tharks Soon after arriving upon mars John Carter discovered his increased strength and agility. Finding nobody within sight he found his way to a small structure which he discovered was an incubator, this incubator held the hatching green martian eggs. Soon he was captured by the tharks, who were greatly impressed with his abilities. Amongst the tharks he learned the language of the planet, and developed telepathic abilities. During his time with the tharks a fleet of fliers was attacked, the tharks managed to make a prisoner of one of the fleets human passengers. The princess of Helium, Dejah Thoris. Escaping the Tharks After a time with the tharks John Carter found himself needing to escape with the princess Dejah Thoris, the two joined with the thark Sola escaped the city of thark and found themselves lost. Soon John carter was apprehended by the horde of warhoon, not before giving them a fight! Warhoon & Atmosphere factory John Carter was captured by the warhoon and forced to fight in the savage hordes great games, during his time with them he met the red man Kantos Kan, the two were forced to fight each other. The two stalled until it was dark, pretending to kill John Carter, Kantos Kan earned his freedom and John Carter escaped. Abilities John Carter has fought in many wars and is thus an experienced combatant. When he arrived on mars he discovered the lower gravity endowed him with superior strength (strong enough to kill a full grown green martian with one punch) and agility, able to jump up to one hundred and fifty feet in the air. Upon mars he also learned the psychic abilities of the natives, much to his advantage no martian mind was capable of reading his! By far the most peculier of his abilities is the ability to cross space without the need of a vessel, using only sheer force of will to break himself free of his body and to cross the void. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earthmen Category:Jeds Category:Jedwars